East Bay
The east bay is a place on the Lovers Island. It's very big, but there is only one village - East Black Village. Description The Bay is warm almost all year. The bay is only three miles away from Berk and by boat the time is half an hour and by dragon - ten minutes. That's why everyday Manuel and Powersmoke go to Berk. The bay is the second largest after the Big Lovers Bay. It's a cool rainy place in winter and a warm place in spring, summer and fall. It has four small and one big rivers, two big forests, one cave also known as the smokecave, a giant grassland that takes most of the bay, a small mountain (1224m) and 234 small islands and 52 big ones around the bay. Its peak is named High Flight and is covered with snow half of the year (except when it was the hot year - only half winter). Besides the four people that live there (Fireclaws doesn't live in the village)there is very rich sea flora, sea fauna and birds in the bay. Only a few species of mammals live there. There are some species of dragons and the biggest one is the Whispering death. Landmarks Here are the names of the landmarks: *River - Thor - the biggest river *Mini power - the smallest river with the roughest waters *Island of Cork - the biggest island *Fireclaw's Island - the second one where Fireclaw lives *the Hole Forest - named after Whispering Deaths' holes *Forest Terror - named after the 54236 Terrors that live in it *Smokecave - the only cave which is named after the 135 Smokebreaths that live there *Big Grass - The big Grassland *Mountain of Rain - there it rains 7 times a day *High Flight - Mountain of Rain's highest peak *Long Beach - the only beach *East Black Village - Two houses Fauna - mammals Here are the mammals that live in the bay and its homewaters: *Sheep - found in Big Grass and Bonewishes' sheephouses *Yak - found in High Flight and one in East Black Village *Deer - found in the two forests and near River - Thor *Rabbit - found everywhere *Mouse - found everywhere *Goats - two in East Black Village *Mountain goat - very rare in the bay - only found on High Flight *Dog - Manuel's dog Gigartz *Wild cat - also rare. Found in the Hole forest *Pack of wolves - In Terror Forest where they eat Terrors *Fox - Lives in both forests *Seal - lives in water *Dolphin - also Fauna - birds *Hen - 25 in East Black Village *Seagull - found everywhere *Black Joker Eagle - lives only in the bay in High Flight *King Eagle - lives everywhere - too many - 8569 *Hawks - 32 species also lives everywhere *Albatross - Lives above the sea, makes its nests on small islands *Herring - gull - lives everywhere *Thunderbirds - 78 species *Quail - lives in Big Grass also 78 species Fauna - fish *Herring *Salmon *Brown Trout *Perch *Eel *Sharks - 26 *Cha - cha *Mackerel Dragons *Bearded Dragons - everywhere - 136 *Smokebreaths - in Smokecave - 135 *Groncles - everywhere - 36419 *Whispering Deaths - in the Hole forest - 28 *Deadly Nadders - everywhere except Smokecave - 28954 *Terrors - in Terror Forest *Thunderdrums - in the sea, small islands and long beach East Black Village There live the five people of the island (without Fireclaws). It has only three houses and a dock. Some people from Berk want to explore and I think they will populate the village. Category:Viking settlements